Bakaito
by Rachel Camellia
Summary: Luka yang apes harus menelepon Kaito yang baka. Bagaimana nasib Luka menghadapi Si Baka tingkat dewa ini? Ikuti cerita gaje ini...


Hi minna-san...

Rachel balik lagi nih di cerita ke-2 Rachel YAY!

Oh iya waktu cerita pertama Rachel agak buta huruf rated-nya rachel tulis K yang bener rated-nya T hehehe maaf ya...

Daripada Rachel banyak omong mending langsung masuk ke cerita aja...

.

.

.

.

.

Peringatan: gak kuat nasib lo gak usah baca, ga sesuai EYD, makin lama makin gaje jadi siapin keresek muntah (?), garing abizz, ngebosenin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita mulai dari sudut pandang kaito...

Hari ini hari minggu. Kaito lagi senyum-senyum endiri kayak orang gila di kamarnya sendirian #rachel dilempar es krim.

Tiba-tiba suara telepon yang menggelegar mengagetkan lamunannya.

Kaito lari turun tangga dan kepleset kulit pisang (?)

*GUBRAK*JEDUAK*GEDEBUG*ADAW*

Kaito berpikir (emang lo punya otak?) ngapain kulit pisang si Len ada di rumah gw!?

Kaiko langsung teriak dari lantai atas "Nii-sama gak apa-apa?"

Kaito tidak menjawab dia cepat-cepat bediri dan lari menuruni tangga lagi dengan seluruh badannya yang sakit (gak kapok lo!)

Selesai menuruni tangga Kaito berlari ke ruang tengah untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Tanpa sengaja dia Kaito kepleset bola doggy-nya dan menimpa telepon hingga rusak!

Telepon tidak berdering lagi dan remuk

Papanya Kaito keluar kamar sambil marah-marah

"Woi Kaito! Lo apain tuh telepon! Woi gak tau apa sekarang telepon itu mahal! Eh ini malah lo gencet!" (Kaito bapaklo mantan preman?)

Papanya Kaito marah-marah sambil ngejewer Kaito.

Kaiko teriak lagi dari lantai atas "Nii-sama! Ada telepon dari Luka nee-sama!"

Kaito ngesot naik tangga ke atas sambil badan bonyok babak belur

Kaito ngambil HP-nya dari tangan Kaiko

Kaito berkarta dengan suara nenek-nenek "halo... ini... sia...pa?" #rachel ditimpuk es krim

Luka (telepon) pun menjawab "ini..."

Belum sempat Luka menjawab dengan jelas ada tulisan batrei lemah lalu hp Kaito mati...

...Kaito poker face...

Kaito jerit-jerit sambil ngebanting hp-nya

Papa Kaito juga jerit-jerit dari bawah "Woi! apaan tuh!?"

Kaito berpikir...

Akhirnya Kaiko yang berteriak "tenang, pa. itu cuma suara nee-sama kegeleng road-rollernya rin-chan"

Kaito mikir "busyet adik gw kejem amat"

Kaito pinjem hp-kaiko dan menelepon nomor rumah Luka namun tidak ada jawaban.

Kaito pun menelepon hp-Luka namun pulsa tidak mencukupi

Sejak saat itu Kaito benci sama HP

HP Kaik dibanting dan rusak. Gimana Kaiko gak marah?

Kaito ditendang sampe jatoh ke lantai 2

Dengan keadaan bonyok Kaito membuat telepon kaleng(?) dan dilempar ke rumah Luka (Rachel: emang rumah kaito sama Luka deket?)

Ya pokoknya ntah gimana caranya tuh kaleng bisa nyampe ke rumah Luka

Kaito mencoba telepon kaleng itu...

"Halo Luka ini Kaito ada apa kamu nelepon aku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar yang mengagetkan Kaito yang baka gak keruan...

"Woi, Kaito! Makan dulu lo ngapain lo mainan kaleng Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia lo!" teriak mamanya Kaito

"Eh buset, iye mak!"

Kaito yang baka itu menjatuhkan kalengnya dan berlari ke arah mamanya. Tanpa sengaja kaleng itu keinjek dan penyok.

Kaito #poker face menatap kaleng penyok itu

krik...krik...krik...

Kaito jerit-jerit lempar meja korsi sampe kaya orang minus. Bapaknya yang kayak preman keluatr kamar terus dimarahin abis-abisan.

Kaito pundung...

Ya pada akhirnya Kaito ngemis-ngemis pinjem hp tetangga trus nelpon Luka

"Halo Luka? ini Kaito. Ada apa nelpon akyu?"tanya Kaito

"gw mau nanya tugas"(Luka lewat telepon)

"okay, kalem" kata Kaito

Kaito lari ke rumahnya dan ngegondol telepon tetangga sambil dikejer-kejer emak-emak pemilik telepon.

2 jam kemudian...

"eh baka buzet dah lama-lama amatlonyari buku tugas!"(Luka ngejerit di telepon sampe kaca pecah semua WOW!)

"sori Luka buku tugasnya ilang!"kata Kaito ngenes

"Terus gw harus nanya ke siapa? Cari lagi bukunya!" (luka ngejerit lagi dan pintu kamar Kaito rubuh)

"Iya, gw cari lagi!" kata Kaito tragis

5 jam kemudian...

Luka jerit-jerit hampir bikin Kaito bonge

"sori, Luka. Ternyata bukunya ada di bawah bantal gw" kata Kaito sok gak bersalah

"what! Daf*g! Baka! ed*an, gobl*k!" (OMG Luka bahasa woi!)

"sori-sori ntar gw bacain" Kata Kaito

"iy buruan" (Luka lewat telepon)

"Lho tulisan gw mana? " Kata kaito bloon

"Ya mana gw tau"(Luka naik darah)

"ya ampun salah buku! ntar gw cari lagi!"kata Kaito polos

Luka nangis darah...

6 jam kemudian...

Luka jerit-jerit lagi. Kali ini tembok kamar kaito bagian depannya runtuh

"Luka! ada kabar baik sama kabar buruk mau yang mana dulu gw sebutin!"kata Kaito hepi banget

"yang baik dulu deh"kata Luka mulai tenang

"okay! nah yang baik buku tugas gw ketemu dan ternyata ada di dalem tas."kata Kaito hepi banget

"ya terus kabar buruknya apa?" kata Luka penasaran

"kabar buruknya kan gw nulis tugas pake bolpen trus tulisannya luntur kebanjur air minum gw mana udah jamuran bukunya."kata Kaito innoncent

"What!Gak tau gimana caranya lo harus berhasih baca tulisan buku lo!" Luka naik darah

"oh-oh ternyata kebaca tulisannya meskipun mata gw mau keluar" kata Kaito hepi

"bagus! nomor satu apa?"tanya Luka

" bawa buku sesuai jadwal!"kata kaito

"nomor dua apa?"tanya Luka lagi

"udah."kata Kaito innoncet banget

"What! Udah! lo gak tau diri baka! ngapain gw nunggu selama ini buat tugas sebiji ajah!" Luka ngamuk berat

*telepon Luka dibanting sampe belah dua sama meja-mejanya*

kaitomasih berusaha teriak di telepon

"Luka sori salah gw apa? jangan nagmbek!" teriak Kaito

*gak kedengeran* 

Yup gara-gara Kaito tagihan telepon tetangga jadi mahal...

.

.

.

.

.

Yay sekian cerita dari Rachel...

Gaje? itu sudah pasti! #plak

Yang pasti Rachel bonyok digebugin para Vocaloid

Minta reviews dan sarannya ya...


End file.
